Rise of the ROOT
by lostWOLF-KING
Summary: We once lived in the shadows. Protecting what we cared for even if we were hated or scorned. But now we have something more deserving of our protection. We are ROOT and to stand against us will only bring you DEATH. Dark Naruto.


Danzo Shimura was a person people could say a lot about.

He was a man well known around the village of Konoha and the elemental nation as dangerously cunning, washed up, heartless, cruel, and the most common the War hawk. He could personally agree to maybe one or two of those titles but what he truly was ,which only a very short list of people knew, was a compassionate it man, a patriot, and even if on his death bed a shinobi.

He was a proud survivor of the second and third shinobi wars, Leader of the supposedly disbanded AMBU division ROOT, and second runner up to the position of Third Hokage which still was not something that sat well with him but he didn't let it keep him down. He would protect Konoha his way even if it was frowned upon by the very people he vowed to protect.

For his village he had sacrificed a lot which include on a long list of sacrifices a eye and arm. It had been one of the defining moments in his life which he would proudly do again without even a moment of hesitation. Unfortunately it had led to the end of his his ninja career which was why today he was thinking extremely hard on weather it was worth it to contact one of Konoha's greatest traitors to get back what he need to help protect the village he treasured so greatly. His eye and arm or more like a better eye and arm. He decide that a nice calming walk would help him decide weather he should do what some might consider a act of treason or what he saw as becoming strong once again for Konoha.

He strolled lazily at an early hour were the street were less populated by both shinobi and civilian alike which lead him to a path that either went into the even less populated or more poor parts of Konoha or to the richer parts. His choice was made for him when he suddenly heard what appeared to be psychotic laughter and something being repeatedly beaten with a blunt object coming from the poorer section. With a light tape of his cane four black hooded figures appear bowing around him. In union they looked at him revealing white porcelain mask with a single symbol for ROOT visible on their mask.

"Lets go have a look shall we" with that they disappeared only to reappear on a roof near were the sounds were being heard. What they found ran their bloods cold with fury. Down below them about thirteen villagers and three shinobi all drunk out of their minds taking turns beat on what appeared to be a four year old child if the short bloody body was anything to go by.

Danzo one eye flowed slowly from the soon to be blood bath to his ROOT AMBU. To the untrained eyes looked like they hadn't moved or even taken a breath of air from since they had moved to the roof. He knew the sight in front of them was effecting them more than they let on by the way they were tensing ever so slightly which was all the emotion they would allow themselves to show.

Without a word Danzo walked to the edge of the roof with his agents following behind and steped off. His robes fluttering in the wind and his one eye shinning in the night he descended slowly almost like the god of death coming to judge the dammed below. With years of practiced grace as he fell his walking cane released the katana hidden within. He landed between two men polity waiting their turn with the child. With only one motion their heads were cleaved from their bodies leaving blood squirting out like a fountain from their necks. All done with in only six seconds. Two seconds later their bodies hadn't even hit the floor and his ROOT agents were already in mid strike behind each of their civilian targets. The heads of Danzo's victims were mere inch's away from the hitting the ground when the blades of his agents were being stained with the blood of their victims.

The three ninjas in the group that were currently standing around the bloodied foam of the child laughing and smiling evilly until they heard the silence and noticed the light cough. Turning to see what was up with the silence and the random coughing they noticed something strange that they didn't really understand right away.

Random ninjas point of view

'Why did everyone go so quiet and who the fuck is this old guy coughing up a storm? Were he get a sword from and were did these mask guys come from? And why is there so mu...ch...BLOOD?' were the collective thoughts of the three ninja that just realized how deep in shit they were..

Normal point of view

Within seconds of understanding they bolted from their position hoping for a sweet escape only to be tackled out the air by ROOT AMBU. The men struggled against their captures while Danzo spoke sternly.

"Is this what Konoha's jonin do on their spare time. Beat small children bloody" with rage clear in his voice.

"That not a child" one of the jonins who seemed to be the leader said while still trying to get free "That little shits the Kyuubi".

Those simple words could have been a ton of bricks for the weight they carried which was noticeable by the way the old man tensed up in front of them. The jonin believing that they were going to be released started smiling only to look up and see the old mans foot mere inches above his head before it came down with sicking force which caused small rocks and other random objects to embed them selves in the jonins face. He slowly lifted his head moaning in pain all the while a pool of blood and couple broken out teeth were foaming were his face was. He looked up at Danzo silently asking why along with his next two restrained comrades who were glaring holes through the war veteran for what he did to there friends.

"You..you FOOLS. Don't you realize your ignorance could have caused the destruction of Konoha. The boy is not the Kyuubi. He is its container and if the seal containing Kyuubi was damage in anyway it could have caused a explosion that would have destroyed a least one third of Konoha and then the Kyuubi would be free to destroy the rest." he finished with his extremely rare occasion of losing control of his his emotion but who was he kidding these idiots almost destroyed everything he worked to protect.

He watched as his words had the desired effect on the jonins but he wasn't going to settle with that not by a long shot.

"Take them away, torture them for a week and make sure they understand what they did, and then break their arms and legs and throw them in the training ground 44" he finished with a straight face not revealing the inner joy he felt with giving that order.

The men started to shout about how sorry they were and how they couldn't that to them do that but they were quickly silenced from the agents who were holding them quietly. Which is another way of saying they got each of their heads slammed into the floor until they fell unconscious.

"Sir, what about the boy" the remaining agent remind his leader.

Danzo stirred at the blooded foam of the Kyuubi container for a second before turning away and saying "We will heal him at the base because it sames it is the only place am sure will do the job properly".

With that they both disappeared leaving behind a single leaf.

Four hours later 

A pair of ocean blue eyes opened up slowly taking in the plain and white walls around him. They closed for a second as if going back to sleep only to snap open searching for any signs of danger before calming down again once realizing the area was safe.

The owner of those eyes were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with the last part of his name being unknown to him and the container of The Nine Tailed Demon fox Kyuubi which was also unknown to him.

He slowly sat up taking notice that he was not yet completely healed by the bandages over his body and took a look around noting that he wasn't in the normal hospital room he always end up in after every beating. After removing the sheet of his small body realized rather quickly from the cold, that he only was wearing a pair of underwear. Noticing some clothing in a chair and quickly throwing them on he decided now was a good time as any to leave before someone figured out who he was.

But just as he had finished getting ready the door knob turned and in walked an old man. Reacting instantly from past experiences with people coming in the room that weren't the old man Hokage he jumped back and prepared to defend himself anyway he could and then escape.

"What in the world are you doing child." came a stern voice.

Instead of answering the young blond tried to dash around the Root leader only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown back in bed.

"Your injures have not healed completely yet so take it easy and eat" no sooner had the man spoken stepped in a agent in a white mask carrying a tray of food and water.

The young Uzumaki starred at the plate for almost five minutes without touching it while same old strange man watched.

"You know its not poisoned or anything like that" he finished observing the child's reaction and not liking what he was seeing neither what he was about to hear one bit.

"Not like I would die from it anyway" came the replied softly which was still heard loud and clear by shinobi trained ears. Which caused the owner of those ears to go silent and start pondering on the problem he now found himself hoping to fix soon and mercilessly.

"Hey old man whats your name" the child said already being finished with his meal "mines Naruto" he finished starting at the man with eyes that seemed to be waiting for something which the old man guessed to be a reaction to the child's name.

"My names Danzo" Danzo said without missing a beat bringing a surprised look to Naruto's face. "Say Naruto can you tell me why you think you were attack" he finished looking at the boy expectantly.

The life in the boys eyes seemed to die out as he started talking "Because I am a filthy demon" then looking up at Danzo in fear.

Danzo outwardly looked calm but inside he was pissed of almost as much as when he found out he lost the ability to be Hokage. Naruto must have started feeling scared and looked about ready to run which caused Danzo to sign again. After calming Naruto down and explaining to him he wasn't a demon or that he wasn't in anyway going to hurt him.

"Alright I believe you should rest now and we will talk more in the morning" Danzo said getting up to leave but our little blond stopped him in his track with a single question.

"Do you know why they call me demon if am not" the boy asked Danzo as he got up to leave with a pleading look in his eyes.

Now Danzo wasn't like the Third who rather avoid important situations concerning the young Uzumaki and his tenant but would rather hope for the good to happen. He believed in truth, logic, and dealing with problems directly. So he had two solutions to one problem tell him or lie to him like everyone else.

"What do you know of the Kyuubi attack child" in a tired grandfatherly tone.

**Two Hours Later**

Walking quietly from the room he spent almost three straight hours tending to and try to calm a child who had just come to terms with why they were hated through his entire life by almost everyone they meet and the emotional baggage that came along with it Danzo was a very tired man. But even after everything he went through he still couldn't afford to take a brake right now.

Because as of this moment he was face with a decision unknown to him could change the very faith of the shinobi nations.

He had informed the container of his blessing or burden some may call it, which if someone found out could get him killed for treason. He could either leave the child a alone and some how through various methods make sure he never told anyone. Second choice he could manipulate the child, get him to be totally loyal only to him, and then train him to be a loyal shinobi of the ROOT. But then he never really liked using manipulation if things could be done without it especially using it on children even if he had a special ability for it. Or a more preferred method of his which was simply asking if he wanted to be trained in the arts of the ROOT shinobi. This was a decision he need more than one mind on.

"I need to have a meeting about this" he said seemingly to no one but with a tap of his cane a ROOT agent in a black hooded cloak appeared from the darkness it self in kneeling position without looking at the operative or stopping walk "Assemble the generals". With a nod he was gone.

Danzo continued to walk and think about his decision before sending a short glance at a clock and cursing inside his mind about how he wasn't going to get much sleep anytime soon. With a small sign and a "things I do for this village" the elderly man disappeared only to reappear in a room with a low lighting allowing the occupants to rest their eyes and just bright enough for them to make out gestures or any papers they had to look at.

Danzo made a quick glance around the room looking at his most trusted and loyal shinobi. He was looking at his closest friends and people he considered his family. In front of him sat two of the strongest members of ROOT also the only two members he personally trained Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame. They were currently arguing about which was better Make out Paradise one or two which from Danzo stand point was a stupid argument since number three was far superior in the series. Sitting next to him was two people long thought dead by the world his two teammates Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi. He chuckled a little bit how for years now everyone thought he was the only surviving member of his team. Now that he thought about it was easier for them to move under the radar with people believing that they died in battle many years ago. But what really happened was a well devised plot were they helped run ROOT in the shadow with Danzo as the leader. Torifu may have been a old drunk and Kagami a lazy smart ass but without them half of the things he and ROOT accomplished would be impossible.

He signed to him self allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips while he thought about how everyone had come to believe that his ROOT shinobi were nothing but emotionless tools because of how ruthlessly and heartless they completed there missions. If only they knew that each and everyone of his agents had emotions but just were trained under almost cruel condition to suppress them while on duty. They all were trained to shut their emotions off when they were on missions or on active duty and to only turn them back on when they were either in the safety of the ROOT compound or on a undercover mission that called for emotions. What good would a emotionless tool be on a mission were they had to appear happy or had to act like a normal person. The first things you learned as agents was emotional control. Anyone could be a root agent just lying in wait; best friend, husband, cousin, brothers, partners, gardener, or anyone you knew for years could be a agent and no one would be the wiser until they felt a cold hard steel knife in the their wind pipe. Who would be stupid enough to correct people when yo...

"Oyyy sensei so what have you called this meeting for" Fu suddenly spoke bring Danzo out his thoughts "am sure its not to listen to you go crazy by laughing with your self".

"Sorry about that" Danzo said with a small blush from embarrassment showing before he continued "I have called this meeting to discuss something that may very well change everything as we once dreamed off and make it into something the world has never seen before".

In an instant he had captured everyones attention even making Torifu put down his sake bottle and Kagami wake up from his nap.

"What could be that important sensei" Torune said putting away his porn "has the Hokage found our lair" he finished letting a barely noticeable small amount of worry in his voice.

"No, not to my knowledge but that is not what I want to discuss. What I want to discuss is the addition of Naruto Uzumaki Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to the ranks of the ROOT.

* * *

Author Notes: Yo sup. This is Wolf king here and this is my very first fic and it took me almost forever just to get this much done. I must say my respect for any one who can write 10,000 and more has gone up. Anyway tell me what you think and plzs be help full if youhave something to say. And if you just want to be an ass go burn some were. laters yo.


End file.
